User blog:Starchythepotato/Michele, Exvehl and Melchio Awakened! (7★)
|-|Michele= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10256 |no = 1002 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 4970 |atk_base = 1832 |def_base = 1430 |rec_base = 1704 |hp_lord = 6555 |atk_lord = 2452 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 2271 |hp_anima = 7745 |rec_anima = 1914 |atk_breaker = 2809 |def_breaker = 1643 |atk_guardian = 2095 |def_guardian = 2357 |hp_oracle = 6079 |rec_oracle = 2747 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |ls = Five Light's Flame God Soul |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power when 5 elements or more are present, 30% boost to HP of all Units & large boost to BB gauge fill rate |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Howling Flare |bbdescription = 20 combo Fire elemental attack on all enemies, boosts Atk & adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |sbb = Meggido Cross Blaze |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, boosts Atk and critical hit rate & adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 16 |ubb = Furious Juneau |ubbdescription = 34 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies & boosts Atk and critical damage for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 34 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |es = Eyes Glare at the Future |esitem = DUEL Fragment |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters in battle & adds Dark element to attack for 3 turns on BB and SBB when DUEL Fragment is equipped |evofrom = 10255 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-|Exvehl= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40446 |no = 1003 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5115 |atk_base = 1769 |def_base = 1599 |rec_base = 1945 |hp_lord = 6752 |atk_lord = 2233 |def_lord = 2000 |rec_lord = 2405 |hp_anima = 7942 |rec_anima = 2048 |atk_breaker = 2590 |def_breaker = 1643 |atk_guardian = 1876 |def_guardian = 2357 |hp_oracle = 6276 |rec_oracle = 2881 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ls = Divine Beast's Heavenly Law |lsdescription = 40% boost to HP of all Units, slightly recovers HP each turn & chance to slightly recover HP when attacked |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery |bb = Cure Levin Loudspeaker |bbdescription = Removes all status ailments and nullifies them for all allies for 3 turns & boosts max HP |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 24~15 |sbb = Dyna Streak |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, removes status ailments and nullifies them for all allies for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge fill rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ubb = Spark Domination |ubbdescription = 32 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies, boosts Atk relative to one's HP for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage received by enemies |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |es = Destined to Stop the Gear |esitem = |esdescription = Nullifies all status ailments |evofrom = 40445 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-|Melchio= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50276 |no = 1004 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 4950 |atk_base = 1683 |def_base = 1720 |rec_base = 1720 |hp_lord = 6611 |atk_lord = 2246 |def_lord = 2223 |rec_lord = 2208 |hp_anima = 7801 |rec_anima = 1851 |atk_breaker = 2603 |def_breaker = 1866 |atk_guardian = 1889 |def_guardian = 2580 |hp_oracle = 6135 |rec_oracle = 2684 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |ls = Broken God's Focal Ischemia |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk power of all Units, chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking & fills BB gauge when attacking |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = As Plows |bbdescription = 18 combo Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder and Light elemental attack on all enemies, nullifies all status ailments & adds Light element to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |sbb = Volume AI = Closed |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder and Light attack on all enemies, nullifies all status ailments, adds Light element to attack for 3 turns & boosts Def relative to one's Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |ubb = By Ki Demonic Advent |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder and Light attack on all enemies, removes all status ailments and nullifies them for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 3/4 for 1 turn |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |es = Gift from God and Soul |esitem = White Armor |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters in battle & removes all status ailments on BB and SBB when White Armor is equipped |evofrom = 50275 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts